Were going to Philly
by HaylieSalvatore
Summary: The Matthews decide to take a family trip to Philly, they decide to invite Maya since she's an honorary member of the Matthew family, what trouble can Maya get into in Philly?
1. Chapter 1

_I am looking for a sign_  
><em>My spirit's faded<em>  
><em>She holds on like a vine<em>  
><em>Patterns in traffic<em>

_Jack Mannequin_

* * *

><p>It was a pretty mediocre day, Riley and I did everything like we usually do, the unusual thing happened when I walked into Riley's house was sitting on the kitchen table and was smiling ear to ear, when he heard the door open he jumped off his chair and jumped over the couch and came an stood in front of Riley and I.<p>

''Guess what!'' Mr. Matthews shouted in are faces

''Did you-'' Riley was about to say but Mr. Matthew cut her off

''Were going to Philly!'' He shouted Auggie shot up and started shouting 'Philly, Philly, Philly' and Topanga was smiling

''Yes!'' Riley shouted and went to hug her dad, I knew that Riley hadn't seen her grandparents in a year and she had really wanted to visit

''Well i'm gonna go since i'm not involved in this trip'' I said and was about to walk out of the house but Topanga stopped me

''What are you talking about of course your involved in this trip'' Topanga said, I was confused what did I have to do with a family trip, Topanga and Cory shared this strange look before they both looked at me and shouted

''Your coming with us'' coming with them? on a family trip? I've only ever been on one family trip with my mom when I was 6 and it was probably the best day of my life until I got home and Dad was gone

''What?'' I asked, why would they want to take me on a family trip and would my mom allow me to go on a trip

''We cleared it with your mom she's on board'' Cory said, than I felt myself being engulfed into a giant bear hug by Riley who was screaming about how much fun Philly would be

''Your being serious this isn't a prank, right" I asked, I was always cautious of these kinds of situations

''Of course were serious Maya, were leaving tomorrow morning your mom said she would help you pack when you get home'' Topanga said, and I finally started to believe them

''I'm going to Philly'' I said, and looked at Riley who said

''Were going to Philly'' Riley and I stared at each other before shouting

''Were going to Philly!''

* * *

><p>My mom didn't help me pack she had to pick up an extra shift at the diner, she apologized and left, I grabbed a suitcase from my mom's closet and brought it to my room and began to pick out clothes from my drawer, I finished packing everything and put the luggage next to my bed, I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed and saw that it was 9:47 and I knew I had to be up early tomorrow, so I closed the lights and tried to fall asleep.<p>

I felt myself being shaken and I heard a voice say

''If you don't get up i'm gonna get the cold water'' I heard my mother say, I shot up immediately which was a bad idea because I got a migraine

''The Matthews are gonna be here in twenty minutes I gotta leave in ten'' She said before exiting my room

I got up and went to my drawer and changed into a plain blue top and black jeans, and exited my room I walked into the kitchen and my mom was standing there in her work clothe when I got in she was smiling

''I made you some toast with jam'' She said, and gestured to the table were the food was

''Thanks'' I said and went to the table to eat the toast

''I got a twenty dollar tip last night'' My mom said, I mumbled a congratulation

''I put it in the pocket of you suitcase...So if you see a top or something'' She said, I looked up at my mom

''Thanks'' I said, she nodded before walking out of the kitchen, she came back in wearing her coat

''Well i'm leaving, have fun'' She said before leaving the kitchen and the house I heard the door close behind her as she left, I finished my food and tossed the plate in the overcrowded sink

There was a knock on my door I went to open it standing there was Mrs. Matthews and Riley, Riley through her arms around me in a bone crushing hug

''Were going to Philly!'' Riley shouted, I laughed but my ears were ringing it's to early for this

''I know sweetie and I think the whole floor knows now'' I said, Riley let go of me and blushed

''Maya is your mom coming to say goodbye?'' Mrs. Matthews asked

''No, she left a few minutes ago'' I said, Mrs. Matthews looked concerned, she than looked around the apartment which was a mess

''Okay let's get your bag because were going-'' Riley started but I cut her off

''I know, I know were going to Philly'' I said. Mrs. Matthews walked into the apartment and grabbed my dark blue suitcase and began to walk out of the apartment, I grabbed my running shoes and put them on, Mrs. Matthews was already walking down the stairs with my suitcase and Riley was standing there smiling

''What?'' I asked, Riley looked at me and I knew what was coming

''Oh no" I said but I was to late Riley shouted

''Were going to Philly!''

* * *

><p>The car ride was pretty uneventful Auggie was already asleep when I got in the car, Riley talked my ear off for about 20 minutes before I put on my earphones to tone her out<p>

'Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life' Was playing lightly, I could still here Riley talking but her voice was fading even the music was fading, my eyelids suddenly felt heavy, soon all the noises around me faded out and everything was dead quiet

I felt something tapping on my shoulder I shrugged it off, but than I felt myself being shaken, I tried to shrug it off but I couldn't than I heard voices

''Maya sweetie were here'' I heard Riley's mom say lightly, I grumbled

''10 more minutes'' I said and pushed my head the other way

''Maya honey were in Philadelphia you can sleep once you get inside, I opened my eyelids and noticed that we were still in a car but Riley, Auggie and Mr. Matthews were no were to be seen

''Were is everybody'' I said in between yawns

''There inside with Mr and Mrs. Matthews, they both can't wait to meet you'' Topanga said, I nodded and got up someone had already unbuckled my seat belt I got up and climbed out of the car, I heard the door close behind me and Topanga walked up next to me

''Lets go'' She said, and we walked up the porch of a 2 story house, Topanga opened the door and we walked in to be greeted by an old man


	2. Chapter 2

''Hi Mr. Feeny'' Topanga said and hugged the man now known as Mr. Feeny, when Topanga let go of the embrace he turned to me

''Now you must be Miss. Hart I've heard a lot about you'' He said looking me up and down

''I hope it was all good things'' I said with my signature 'Maya Smile' as Riley likes to call it

''Yes yes all good things'' He said, I gave him a weird look

''Well'' Topanga said and clapped her hands together

''We should go into the kitchen everyone's there'' Mrs. Matthews said and urged Mr. Feeny and I out of the room with her trailing behing, we walked into the kitchen everybody's back was facing us no one noticed us slip in until Auggie spoke up

''Maya!'' Everybody in the room turned to look at me before Mr and Mrs. Matthews came up and hugged Topanga and I thought everyone forgot about me but than after they were down embracing Topanga Mrs. Matthews came over (at least I assume she's Mrs. Matthews)

''Hi i'm Amy it's nice to finally meet you'' She said and smiled she had this homey feeling to her

''Nice to meet you to'' I said kindly and smiled slightly than I remembered my courtesy's

''Thank you Mrs. Matthews for letting me stay here'' I said in a tone that can only be compared to a robot

''No problem dear and call me Amy'' She said, than a man with white hair came up to me

''Hi Maya Cory's told me a lot about you, have you blown up any mailbox's lately'' He said with a laugh 'Mailbox's' I've only ever blown up one mail box and Riley didn't even know about that

''What do you know?'' I asked him he looked confused and we stared at each other till he walked away, than Riley walked up to me and grabbed my hand and started to pull me up a stair case, we walked down a hallway till we reached a room, Riley knocked and I heard a masculine voice shout 'Come in' Riley pushed open the door.

''This is my dad's old bedroom, were will be staying'' She said than she pointed at a very attractive boy sitting at a desk

''And this is my uncle Joshua'' I looked him over than turned on my flirt

''Hi i'm Maya your really cu-'' I was saying but Riley cut me off

''No!'' She shouted and pulled my arm till we were out of the room and slammed the door behind her and began to drag me down the hall once we were at the end of the hall she let go of my arm

''Wanna explain crazy'' I said, Riley gave me a look

''He's my uncle'' Riley said

''And i'm your best friend I think we've established this'' I said she was still giving me that look it looked like a lost puppy

''I don't want you to date my uncle'' She said, dating? I never said anything about dating just some shameless flirting

''I was just being polite'' I said and sent Riley a coy smile her puppy dog face turned into an icy glare

''Fine'' Riley said and stalked out I heard her going down the stairs, I hated upsetting her I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs ready to walk down the stairs but I passed Joshua's door and debated about going to see Riley or going into the room I decided to knock on the door I heard him shout 'Come in', I twisted the door handle and walked in he looked up and seemed slightly shocked before he spoke

''Hi Maya'' He said he had a nice voice

''Hi your really cute'' I said and he blushed and I smiled

''Um thanks, your pretty'' He said nervously I smiled

''Thank you'' I said I wasn't sure what to say next but than I saw my bag next to his bag and remembered the 20 dollar bill

''Are there any cool places to shop or eat around here?'' I asked he seemed to be thinking he was cute when he was thinking, cute? Maya Hart doesn't think anythings cute except Riley but that's when she has her puppy dog eyes

''There's a mall a few miles away and there's Peg-Leg-Pete's they have a good burger'' He said I nodded and began to twirl my hair

''Do you wanna take me?'' I asked, he began to blush and splutter out a response

''So that's a yes, Great! will leave in 10 minutes'' I said and went and grabbed my suitcase to get the 20 and a nicer shirt I smiled at him and left, I walked around trying to find the bathroom to change I found the bathroom and changed into a white tank top and over it I put a red flannel when I looked into the mirror I smiled and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs, Amy and Cory were sitting at the dining table, when I got down Cory greeted me

''Hi Maya where's Riley?'' He asked but before I could answer Amy did

''She came down a few minutes ago and went outside'' Amy said Cory nodded

''Wanna have a cookie Maya'' Amy asked I was about to say yes but than I remembered that I was going out with Joshua

''I would love one but i'm going out to eat'' I said Amy nodded and Cory gave me a confused look

''Since when are Riley and you going out to eat?'' He asked and that moment Joshua walked down the stairs

''Actually Mr. Matthews i'm going out to eat with Joshua'' I said Cory looked confused and Amy looked confused yet delighted and shouted

''Alan come in here'' I heard him shout back he was coming when he came in he looked at Amy

''What?'' He asked, Amy smiled

''Joshua has his first date with Maya'' Alan's facial expression changed and looked exactly like Cory's and at the same time Cory and Alan both said

''Huh?''


End file.
